


Many Happy Returns

by aunt_deen



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_deen/pseuds/aunt_deen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's birthday. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

Mal snapped off the viewer as Simon entered the cockpit. "Wash says they're leaving Beaumonde now. Be about eighteen hours before they get here."

"So we drift until then?"

"'Less you been hidin' a degree in shuttle repair along with your doctoring credentials."

"I'm afraid not." Simon dropped into the co-pilot's chair and sighed. "Did he mention River?"

"No, which I take as a fair sign that she's not breaking anything terribly valuable." Mal turned and Simon could tell he was being looked at. "He did mention that Kaylee promised to keep your birthday cake safe from Jayne ‘til we get back."

Simon felt his cheeks heat but he smiled. "Why is it that my birthday always coincides with a mechanical disaster?"

"Well, now, I thought this was just a recent development, and I was going to be polite and not mention it. Next year, though, I think we'll just drop you planetside for a week or two." He swiveled the chair and rose, clapping Simon on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's find a way to keep entertained."

Two hours later they were just drunk enough, sprawled on the floor of the cabin. Mal reached for the bottle. "How old are you today, anyhow?"

"Thirty."

"Hey, our boy's grown up." Mal grinned.

Simon grinned back, but it had a wistful edge to it. "I had an entire list of things I wanted to accomplish by the time I was thirty." He pulled the bottle from Mal's hand, ignoring his yelp as liquor splashed down his chin, and took another swig. "I don’t think this was one of them."

"What?" Mal wiped his chin with the back of his hand and retrieved the bottle. "Drifting through the black gettin' plowed on cheap hooch? Pretty sure it might have been on mine, if I had one."

Simon ignored him again, but Mal didn't seem to take offense. "I planned to be chief resident at the hospital. Get published in all the medical journals. Make the Who's Who list at the Medacad on Osiris…"

Mal snorted. "Well that is about the sorriest list I ever did hear. What about ... " He searched for words and waved the bottle expansively. Since the level in it was low it just sloshed around a bit and didn't spill. "... something _fun?_ Slip your boss a potion to make his piss turn green, or spend a weekend in bed with three belly dancers or ..."

Simon snorted in turn. "Three belly dancers? I never aimed that high. I'd settle for getting a—" He stopped abruptly, literally biting his tongue.

"Getting a what?" Mal sat up suddenly, lurched a bit and steadied himself with a hand on the top of Simon's head. For a moment they both flailed about until Mal was crouched over Simon, peering blearily into his eyes. "A nurse? One belly dancer? What?"

Simon pushed at Mal's shoulder and tried to get out from under him. Turns out there _could_ be a birthday worse than last year. No imminent danger of death, but the humiliation more than made up for it. Mal wasn't letting him move, though. “Nothing.” He couldn’t focus enough to come up with a lie. “You know, nothing.”

Somehow Mal figured it out. "How does a man reach thirty without getting a gorram blowjob?!?" he howled indignantly.

"By being an utter social misfit, apparently!" Simon snapped and stopped struggling.

Mal sat back on his heels and looked at him, considering. "Seriously."

Simon sighed and let his head fall back, his brain swirling in response. "I don't know. I was always studying and my parents were really ... " he gestured vaguely, " _controlling._ And the time was never … I mean, how do you just _ask_ …” His hand fell to his lap. “I've never been all that comfortable with girls."

Mal grinned again. "No, really?" His eyes didn't leave Simon's face and Simon stared back resentfully. Mal shook a finger in his face, laughing a little. "Think I know what to get you for your birthday, now."

"Thank you, Captain, but if you're thinking of setting me up with a whore somewhere I’d rather you didn’t." He imagined that sounded dignified, but knew he was probably wrong.

Mal lunged slightly and Simon pulled back as much as he could. Their noses were inches apart. "Nope. Never did like the idea of paying for it." And he closed the final inches and softly kissed Simon.

It only lasted a moment and then Mal pulled back. Simon remained still and tried not to lick his lips. He thought he should probably speak, but didn't. Mal waited a moment and kissed him again, adding a sting of teeth and a swipe of tongue. Simon felt his blood thudding through his body and tried to pull more air through his nose. His head swam a bit, from the alcohol or from the kiss. Didn't matter much either way, he supposed. He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth.

Mal's tongue darted in immediately, as if afraid Simon would change his mind. It slipped from one side to the other and Simon caught it briefly with his teeth, teasing. Mal made a muffled sound and pressed harder until the kiss was as deep and wet as any Simon could remember.

Then Mal was pulling his shoulders, pushing him sideways to stretch out on the floor. Simon lay back willingly, waiting for Mal's weight to come down on him, trying again to capture that shifty tongue. But Mal kept his body hovering above Simon's and reached down to pull at his belt. Simon kissed him intently and resisted the urge to grin foolishly against Mal’s mouth. Captain Reynolds was about to suck his penis.

Mal broke the kiss and Simon quickly grabbed the back of his neck, trying to pull him back down, but Mal resisted. "Any second thoughts, Doctor?" His breathed heavily.

Simon shut his eyes and filled his lungs with air. He said, "No," and pulled Mal back. Mal murmured something into Simon's mouth that Simon didn't bother listening to and reached, rather abruptly, into Simon's trousers to take hold of his firm length. Simon moaned as the hand stroked him and one of his knees lifted a bit.

Within moments, Simon was rock-hard and leaking, thrusting minutely into Mal's hand with each stroke. He buried his fingers in Mal's hair and kissed him hard, but presently Mal pulled away and slid down Simon's body and Simon clutched his hair and stared, wide-eyed, at the rivets in the ceiling. A fingernail scraped his hip as Mal pulled his trousers down below his hips.

Mal's tongue was light and quick at first, then moved away, but Simon gasped harshly and his fingers tightened. The tongue returned and ran in a slow, wet swirl around the head of Simon's cock. The skin was exquisitely sensitive and Simon could almost imagine he felt texture as it slid over and around. Then the very tip was enclosed in tight, wet warmth and it was all very familiar until the suction started. Simon gasped again. He couldn’t seem to close his eyes so he looked down to see.

His hands were pale against dark hair and with the dim lighting he couldn’t see where his cock disappeared into Mal’s mouth but he heard it, wet and soft. Then Mal lowered his head and Simon threw his own back and groaned long and loud. He gripped Mal’s hair, feeling the shorter strands slip from his fingers.

The suction around his cock was scalding hot and within it there was a flexing tongue and the delicate touch of teeth. Up and down, over and over while Simon arched his back and let his head roll to one side. His testicles were tucked up tight against his body and he panted desperately and tried not to come. Mal was relentless, pulling hard every time his head rose, dragging Simon’s orgasm from him.

His breath hitched, his teeth clenched, and he tugged Mal’s hair. There wasn’t even a pause in the suction and the head continued to bob up and down. He yanked harder, feeling the tingling heat in his groin begin to pool outward. The only response to his tugging was a grunt from Mal and Simon cried out in shock as the vibration hummed briefly around his rigid shaft. One more slurping pull, then another, and Simon exploded into Mal’s mouth and felt slippery, liquid heat surround his cock. Mal swallowed, drawing another yell from Simon. Some of the fluid escaped and Mal’s lips slicked it up and down Simon’s length as he continued the motion of his mouth.

Simon gasped weakly. Mal continued to suck as if quenching a thirst. Simon’s cock continued to fire, pathetic little spurts of wet which were swept up greedily as soon as they appeared. Simon pulled again in earnest. “Mal…” he croaked, but the assault on his sensitized flesh continued. He hissed and tried again, “Mal!” He caught a double handful of short hair and hauled upward. Mal released his cock, which slipped exhaustedly from his lips, and said, “Ow!”

Simon gulped, and took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He focused dazedly on Mal’s face; lips shiny, looking a little startled, as if he were surprised to find Simon there. Simon smiled at him and Mal, after a moment, smiled back.

“You are looking seven different kinds of pleased with the ‘verse, Doctor.”

“It must be the orgasm.”

“Like enough.”

Simon felt his smile widen. “Thank you.”

“Your mama did raise a courteous boy, didn’t she?” Mal shifted his weight and sat back on his heels again. Simon imagined how he must look, clothing on, but opened, shining with sweat and semen, silly smile on his face. He looked at Mal more closely.

“You look as if you might be in some discomfort, Captain.”

Mal looked down. “What? This?   Happens from time to time.”

“Still, as your physician, I advise you to take care of that as soon as possible. There can be long term repercussions to the…circulatory system.” Simon wondered if sounded like he was babbling.

“Oh, and as a _physician_ , isn’t it your duty to help the suffering?”

“It would be the p-” He stopped himself from saying ‘professional’ just in time, “the courteous thing to do.”

“That civilized behavior of yours does come in handy, don’t it?” Mal glanced around. “So, you got anything slippery in that doctor bag of yours?”

“Slippery?”

_To be continued …_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says "to be continued" but I wrote this years ago and I still haven't. Feel free to pester me about it, but don't get your hopes up.


End file.
